User talk:SamPrincessPuckett
Welcome Welcome to the Twilight Saga Wiki, and thank you for your edit to the User:SamPrincessPuckett page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- TagAlongPam (Talk) 22:28, July 19, 2010 hello.. Welcome, hope your a big twilight saga fan 'cause if you are you will love this wed site..:) CullenLoverForever17 05:51, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Thats good you going to have to be.. that really sucks that you lost it and i would love to... :) CullenLoverForever17 06:04, July 20, 2010 (UTC) WOW!!! that is somthing that i would LOVE to read just by reading that i want to know what happens... that was out of this world :)... do you want to be a writer when your older?? You chould be that was wow.. people would love that if they are big Alice and Jasper fans yea... or event big Twilight fans haha :) CullenLoverForever17 06:18, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Yep :) and thats really cool helping new borns.... i would love to read it if you would be willing to put it up :) CullenLoverForever17 06:28, July 20, 2010 (UTC) okay haha :) and its 2:34 A.M. here lol so yea that will be fine. :) oh and it you put 4 of ( ~ ) ← thows you will have a sign like me and you wont have to write your user name over and over haha :) CullenLoverForever17 06:35, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Ha! yea i know its funny :) okay so i will talk to you tomarro then.. :) CullenLoverForever17 06:40, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey, im on now and yea that would be fine.. :) CullenLoverForever17 18:20, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey, when you put the blog up on your book would you mind if i printed it out to show my friend?? or would you rather i not do that? CullenLoverForever17 19:34, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Okay i will read it and i will tell you what i think of it:) and okay because i know that someof my friends will love it and some of my family :) CullenLoverForever17 01:44, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Yep im a big Alice fan i would love to have her as a sister. not letting you where the same close :) CullenLoverForever17 01:49, July 21, 2010 (UTC) NO THANK YOU REALLY FOR PUTTING IT UPP :) OKAY I WOULD LOVE TO READ THE 2nt CHAPTER... :) CullenLoverForever17 02:06, July 21, 2010 (UTC) I LOVE THE PART WHERE EVERYONES LIKE EMMETT IN PAIN HAHAA... THATS TRUEE CullenLoverForever17 02:10, July 21, 2010 (UTC) OMGGG.... I LOVE ITTT!!!!! AHHHHH THAT WAS AWSOMEEE!!!! OUT OF THIS WORLD..... I WANT MORE :) AND I LOVE HOW YOU DEDICATED IT TO MEEE :) WOW I WOULD READ IT THE HOLE THING TWO...!!!! CullenLoverForever17 01:58, July 21, 2010 (UTC) AHHHHH!!!!!!!!! I LOVE THE NAME!!! AND YOU EVENT PUT NESSIE IN IT AWWW.... NOW THEY CAN BE BESTFREIDNS!!!! HOPE NONE OF THE WOLFS INPRINT LIKE SETH OMGG THAT WOULD BE FUNNY YET CUTE... :) CullenLoverForever17 02:41, July 21, 2010 (UTC) How long is this book??? and reallyyy!!!! i would love to see who inprints and or comes... hope nessie dosnt get jelous or mad haha :) this is awsommm i love ittt!!!! CullenLoverForever17 02:53, July 21, 2010 (UTC) you should just keep going like when ever you get bord just put more :) lol... im happy theres 40 pages and im happy im on page 4 that means more good things to come :) CullenLoverForever17 03:00, July 21, 2010 (UTC) thats good you should... and that SUCKSS like really that dose, he plays Carlisle right? wow... that would be fun to see all them wow i wish my mom and dad would let me do that but they never would cuz of the way they are... that sucks that you dint go... where do you live? wow... thats awsom did your ant go? and i live on long iland in ny haha wow that sucks for her and i know :) and okay talk to ya latter CullenLoverForever17 04:10, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey!!! Hey, it's nice to see you here!!! Um, the details well you'd have to join a certain pet site to help me build up it's wikia.... It's okay if you're not into it I might stop too.... Hey, if you want comment on my talk page and we can talk or something 19:42, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Everything Um...I asked the staff member Fingernails and he pretty much did everything....You'd have to talk to him about it. Um, the site name- it's kind alike a pet site but I find it fun :D http://member.powerpets.com/login.asp?error=2&nocache=665.7228 and it's wikia-- http://powerpets.wikia.com/wiki/User:LilNess 20:24, July 20, 2010 (UTC) This is a sig test imghttp://signatures.mylivesignature.com/54488/235/5CD06C108282B54AB238B4DA4E766654.png[/img] 02:49, July 21, 2010 (UTC) 02:56, July 21, 2010 (UTC) heyy... :) heyy how are youu?? :) CullenLoverForever17 17:34, July 27, 2010 (UTC) haha... thats fine iv be all over the place to haha.. oaky.. haha :) so how is it where you are? and im good :) Sunny? CullenLoverForever17 19:02, July 27, 2010 (UTC) HEYYY!!! :).... thats good... So have you just been like in your room doing nothing? And do you have the book up now? CullenLoverForever17 03:29, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Heyy how are youu? :) CullenLoverForever17 16:06, July 28, 2010 (UTC) hey heyyy. how are youuu !!!! we havent talked CullenLoverForever17 02:22, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Its okay i understand. You stared school? That sucks! And take your time. There no need to rush. :) Im happy to hear from you :) CullenLoverForever17 01:55, August 14, 2010 (UTC) lol yea it doew... really you should i havent had the time to read the rest way to bizzzy. i stared a book of my own. its called renesmee pov. lol i like it... when u get the chance you should read it. :) ♥CullenLoverForever17 ☆ user ♥ talk] 21:29, November 3, 2010 (UTC) heyyy :) its fine iv been bizzy to loll.. and take your time theres no point in rushing.. iv been good school starting back up is like a drag... how are you doing?﻿